1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner apparatus for scanning bank checks, with an improved check feed device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, apparatus for scanning checks comprises a conveyor mechanism for conveying the checks, one at a time, from an input receptacle to an output receptacle, passing in front of an image-scanner unit for scanning one or both faces of the check.
Currently, a user uses two different types of scanning apparatus for scanning bank checks, a first type for scanning individual checks which are introduced into the input receptacle one at a time, and a second type for scanning bundles of checks. In this second type of apparatus, a bundle of checks is introduced into an input receptacle between a feed plate and a motor-driven feed roller against which the feed plate is urged resiliently and which picks up one check at a time from the input receptacle and conveys it towards the interior of the apparatus. In order to introduce the bundle of checks between the feed plate and the pick-up roller, it is necessary to move the plate manually away from the pick-up roller, acting against the force of a resilient element which urges the plate against the roller.